Daybreak
by DoctorxTheSlayer
Summary: Theodore Swan moved in with his father in Forks, Washington after his mother remarried. What he thought would be a dismally rough experience turned into something much more. All because of the handsome, and mysterious Edward Cullen. Hes determined to find out what it is about this boy that he cant resist. In the process he discovers something more deadly. Rewrite of Twilight.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Thinking back to that first day….

I think I've always known…..

I never fit in with the other kids…

I think somehow…..

I've always known I was destined to be different…

I just wasn't sure how back then…

But, all that changed when I met Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

This is my story.


	2. First Sight

First Sight

"Listen Teo, you know you don't have to go. You know, you might even like Florida; it's just like Phoenix nothing but sunshine and rainbows! Come on just try it. For me?" I listened to my mother, Renee drone on and on about the reasons I should go with her and Phil to Florida, wondering how I got myself in this situation. Oh wait I remember now, it was about six months ago and my mom was sitting on our couch watching "The Notebook" for like the hundredth time. So I walked over to her and said:"Mom, I think it's time you went on a date. Being single this long isn't healthy I'm sure."I even put my hands on my hips and narrowed my eyes in what I hoped was a piercing glare."Listen honey that's sweet of you….But I just don't have the time to go on a date." She deadpanned, I hated when she got like this….My mom was secretly one of the most insecure people ever. What she really meant was:"I don't think I'm pretty enough for a guy."I sighed and sat down beside her.

"Mom really, this again? Look at you you're beautiful with those striking blue eyes long flowing dark brown hair heart-shaped face. I'm sure Aphrodite herself is jealous. Don't get down on yourself. You're an amazing catch, and any guy would be lucky to have you. So please just try it. For me?"I gave her my sweetest smile knowing id won."What'd I do to deserve such an amazing son?" she asked me close to tears. I smiled at her "probably the same thing I did to get the best mom in the world." Funny how that was coming back to bite me now. As I readjusted myself to reality I realized she was using that conversation to try to get me to stay now. I smiled at her and hugged her tightly."Mom this is just something I have to do. Please try to understand."

"Flight 229 to Forks, Washington now boarding. Please report to gate 2f."I turned to see people loading onto the plane."Well that's me. Tell Phil I said bye. I love you" "Awe I love you too honey call me as soon as you land you hear me?"She gave me a cute little glare."I will I promise." I hugged her again. This was way harder than I thought it would be. I almost didn't want to leave now. I wanted to grab my mom, go home, eat ice-cream, and talk about hot guys. But I couldn't. She had Phil now. She didn't need me. I turned away from her and headed into the plane finding my seat next to a 7-year old ginger girl, and her father. I sat beside her dad smiling at the both of them before reaching in my pockets to pull out my headphones. I plugged them in and hit play. Three Days Grace. Nice. Before I knew it I'd drifted off to sleep.

"I'm glad you're here son. It's been so long since I've seen you. Did you grow out your hair?" Oh Charlie. I love him even though he's so clues."I'm glad to be here dad. I really missed you. About my hair though, I just cut it last week actually." I turned to look out the window seeing a sign for Forks. Welcome home, I thought miserably. I mean, it's not like forks is horrible. It's just no Phoenix. At least there I don't have to wonder what the sun looks like. Forks seemed to be under a near constant cover of clouds and rain. It never ceased to amaze me as a child. But now it just seems like its suffocating. As we drove through the small town I noticed all my old hangout spots. The Newton's store, my dad's favorite diner, and the tall oak just outside of town with the swing that I used to swing on and think about life. Those were the times. Everything was so much simpler back then. As we pulled up in the driveway of my childhood two-story home I took note of the sleek black car already occupying the space."You have company ch-er dad?" I asked turning toward him and furrowing my brow."No kiddo that's your new car." I gasped and jumped out of the car running over to it and running my hands along it. Being as un-car savvy as possible, I had no idea what kind of car it was. All I cared about was its shiny-ness."Wow dad she's a beauty." I praised the car inspecting every inch."It's a 2006 Chevy Camaro.

I bought it from Billy Black last week. His son Jacob fixed it up for you." The Blacks that sounded somewhat familiar. They must've been some sort of childhood friends."Thanks dad I really appreciate it." I smiled and hugged him I laughed as he huffed and looked away obviously uncomfortable with the affection."Right just try not to wreck it."He tossed me the keys; I caught them easily while ignoring his quip about my driving skills."Speaking of the Blacks they'll be here soon." I groaned internally, I wasn't really up for company but I put on a fake smile and nodded at him."Okay ill start to unpack tell me when they get here."

I grabbed my bags and ran up the stairs into my room. I opened the door expecting it to be completely barren and empty, but I was pleasantly surprised to see that it was exactly how I left it. My small queen-sized bed up against the middle wall jutting out into the room comforted me. I sat down on it and looked around. The desk in the corner was completely empty save for the small reading lamp there. I looked at the walls all of them were black, from my Goth phase a few years back. I smiled recalling the memory marveling at how different I was now. I stood and started to unpack placing my neatly folded clothes into the assortment of drawers around my new living space.

By the time I had finished the sun had started to set. I gazed out my window admiring the beautiful sun. I sighed as it reminded me of Phoenix. Phoenix was where my heart was. Phoenix had my room, my school, Phil, my mo- I jumped and searched around for my phone realizing that I'd forgotten to call my mother. She must've been going absolutely ballistic right about now. After what seemed like hours I found my phone, I had accidentally placed it in my dresser when I was unpacking. With a renewed speed I dialed my mom's number, before pressing the phone to my ear."Hi, you've reached Renee sorry I couldn't make it to the phone. But at the beep leave a message bye!"

I smiled at the familiar greeting, not realizing how much id missed the sound of her voice. I decided against leaving a message and just hung up placing my phone back in my pocket just as Charlie called me downstairs. I walked out of my room, and down the stairs to see a tall boy with long dark hair and russet skin. Next to him was a man in a wheelchair with russet colored skin and long hair as well."Teo, this is Billy Black, and this is his son Jacob." I smiled awkwardly at the pair as Charlie introduced, well re-introduced them before extending my hand toward Billy."Nice to see you again Billy." He shook my hand in the firm macho way that businessmen did."The same to you Teo, it looks like you really shot up over the years." I nodded but said nothing else. I turned to Jacob about to offer the same greeting. When suddenly I was swept off of my feet in a bone crushing hug."Hey Teo! It's been forever man! You're so tiny did you grow at all?"I laughed as he put me down reveling at how warm he felt. I looked down at the ground trying to hide my insane blush. I coughed slightly and then answered hoping my voice didn't waver."Ah hi Jacob. It's nice to see you again. It's been awhile I think."I looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but adoration there. I wasn't sure if he had romantic feelings for me but I could tell he felt something.

I hoped he was just happy to see me because I really didn't have the heart to let him down. I mean he was just so adorable. So I put on my best fake smile and hung out downstairs with everyone. When they left (not before Jacob promising to come by the next day to find out how school went) I took the stairs two at a time eager to take a shower and get to bed. I walked into my room, got my jammies, and my toothbrush, and headed to the bathroom. I stripped myself of my clothes and turned on the shower stepping in letting the warm jets soothe me.

I hadn't realized how stressed I was about everything. The move, school, the car, this house, mom. So much had changed so fast, I let myself really feel for the first time in a long time. So I just stood in the shower and sobbed. I sobbed for what seemed like an eternity before stepping out of the shower, getting dressed and attempting to sleep. I managed to fit in at least four hours of sleep. It's better than none right?

The next day I got up did my morning routine and put on a pair of faded out black jeans a Paramore shirt also black. My black converse with the white tips (what can I say? Black is my thing) I walked down the stairs to find that Charlie had already gone off to work. No biggie, I've been fending for myself for years. Besides that gave me more time to mentally prepare myself for what was to come. I ran my hand through my hair sighing, before walking into the kitchen and pouring some cereal.

I ate my breakfast in silence before standing, and depositing my bowl in the sink. I looked around my quaint home and walked outside with my head held high. It couldn't be that bad right? I mean it's just High School. I got in my car fished in my bag for my copy of Vices & Virtues and drove all the way to school listening to Trade Mistakes. As I drove through town, I realized exactly how 'loud' my car was. Everyone else was driving Toyotas or Sedans, and I here I was in a Camaro. Yep off to a great start with the blending in thing. I pulled into the school parking lot and EVERYONE seemed to suddenly start to stare. Now I could've been being paranoid but it just felt like somehow they knew I was new.

I pulled into a random vacant lot and exited my car, noticing that everyone was in fact staring at me. I blushed and tried to hide my face with my hair, which wasn't long enough to do so I can only imagine how it looked. I walked up the steps and looked around until I found the front office. I walked in and got my schedule from the office attendant who seemed to immediately dislike me. Not surprising, she must've hated her job. I walked out of the office and started to head in what I hoped was the right direction for my AP Psychology class."Hey! You're Theodore Swan right?" I turned at the mention of my name to see a guy who seemed way to hyper for a typical rainy forks day. "Ah Teo, but yeah. Have we met?" I sighed internally everyone must know who I am; and if they all called me Theodore id lose it. I realized he was looking at me as if waiting for a response to something.

"What?" Wow what a great way to respond Teo."I said do you mind if I do an editorial of you for the newspaper?" my eyes widened "Oh god no, no please don't. I'm not front page worthy." His face fell a little at my response "oh okay that's fine. Do you need an escort to your first class?" I smiled "Yeah. Actually that'd be great thanks…ah…" "Oh shit my bad am Eric sorry." I laughed "Its fine thanks Eric." So the day actually started off well. Eric seemed harmless enough.

He even introduced me to his friends, ah Mike, Andrea? Angelica? Or Angela, I couldn't remember and then there was Jessica and Lauren both of whom seemed like conceded jealous bit-cahs. But even then everything was still going just fine. I even sat with them at lunch, and that was when I saw them. They were stunning almost to the point where it hurt to look at them. "W-who are they?" I hated that my voice cracked on that question. I'd berate myself later. Of course Jessica responded."Oh they're the Cullens. That's Alice and Jasper." She was talking about a short pixie haired woman that looked like she should be a ballerina, I mean even her walk seemed like a dance.

Then there was a man beside her that looked as if he was in excruciating pain. They shared a look and sat at a table on the far side of the cafeteria. "That's Emmett and Rosalie." Emmett was HUGE like massive I was intimidated just by the sight of him and the girl Rosalie looked like she was a supermodel. I bet every girl in this room wanted to be her. "They're all Dr. Cullen's foster kids, but they're all together. Like I think that's illegal." Angelerica piped in (I really needed to learn her name)"They're not actually related jess." she blushed and hid her face with her hair. I was so jealous that she was able to do that..."I know but it's creepy."

Then he came in his bronze hair seemed to pull my eyes first. His hair was perfect it led down to his cheekbones which were sharp and angular, to his lips which were the most perfect shape and color. I looked at his nose which seemed to be again perfect. I mean not to sound like a broken record but he was so perfect in every way. I saved his eyes for last just knowing they'd be well...Perfect I was stunned by what I saw. His eyes were like liquid amber. It was so beautiful I just wanted to melt.

"Who's that?" I jerked my head in his direction. Again Jessica answered but she seemed bitter with this one."That's Edward Cullen. He's the only single one. But apparently nobody here is his type. I mean don't even waste your time Teo." I looked at her shocked; I hadn't even come out here yet."What's that supposed to mean Jessica?" she turned to me and gave me a look that just screamed really? "Well you're gay aren't you?" I swear I went 50 shades darker."Ah-I-um." I suddenly couldn't form a sentence. Androecia turned toward me "It's okay. We all knew it's kind of obvious." I sighed great. Not only am I new but I have a sign on my forehead that read: HEY EVERYONE IM GAY! Well what's done is done I suppose.

As lunch went on I kept glancing at their table and every time he would be glaring at me. I wondered if he was homophobic. That would've been just great. I always fall for the straight homophobic jerks. By the time the bell rang I was extremely creeped out. I mean what was this kid's problem. I mulled over it all the way to my AP Biology class. Mike had walked me and was saying something completely irrelevant therefore I wasn't paying attention. As soon as I walked into the class I was acutely aware of eyes on me I looked around and there he was. Glaring. Again. Another examination of the room showed everyone had lab partners everyone but:" Edward. Please raise your hand." Mr. Banner the teacher asked.

He reluctantly did" There's your seat. Please sit." Oh joy this was a great idea. I sat beside him at which point he turned away putting a hand on his mouth and nose, before pushing the Petri dish over to my side. Fine I could do this lab alone, no biggie. Dissecting Planaria, id actually done this in Phoenix. As I got to work I noticed he was as far away from me as our two person table would allow. He was also gripping the table so hard his knuckles turned white. What the hell was his issue! The rest of class was pretty uneventful.

When the bell rang he jumped up and ran out. Mike came over and asked me what I did to piss Edward off. That's exactly what I wanted to find out myself. I sighed glad this day was over. I went back to the front office and there he was again. Having a heated conversation with the office attendant who seemed to be…flirting with him? Oh god that's nasty, on so many levels. "I'm sorry sweetie but you can't switch out of seventh hour Biology." She batted her eyes and placed her hand on top of his to which he immediately retracted. "There must be something, anything else." His voice was so deep and sultry it seemed to cut through me in waves I think I might've sighed unintentionally because he turned and looked at me.

His eyes had turned black like, onyx. Was that even possible?"I can see that it can't be done thank you." He turned and bumped my shoulder on the way out. I stared after him gaping before turning and walking out of the school and into my car driving home. That night. That night was the first night I dreamt of him.


End file.
